Betrayals
by quinlan myst
Summary: Hollyleaf has found her true parentage. Not pure, not part of the phrophecy. But a piece of junk born between TWO forbidden rules broken: She is Half-Clan, and her mother is a medicine cat. Heartbroken, she is driven to insanity as the true history, the rot she was, and snaps. PO3 Sunrise ending humanized, with more raw betrayals and insanity.


**And I jave a stupid addiction of Magic/Supernatural. Hey, Watermist, why aren'rt you continuing your other series?**

**Aye... I have no motivation. **

**Sorry about that.**

**This fanfiction was inspired when I read The Unwanted Quests by Lisa MacMann. You should check it out. It's super addicting.**

**I LOVE HOLLYLEAF**

**(FANFIC SET WHEN HOLLYLEAF GOT THE ROCKSLIDE THINGY)**

* * *

**~ LEAD CHARACTERS NAME LIST~**

**HOLLYLEAF**

Holly Liza Bailey

**LIONBLAZE**

Lionel Blaze Bailey

**JAYFEATHER**

Jayson Fredrick Bailey

**CINDERHEART**

Cyndia Hara Blackson

**SQUIRRELFLIGHT**

Selena Fiona Franklin

**BRAMBLECLAW**

Brax Claudius Bailey

**LEAFPOOL**

Leanna Pauline Franklin

**CROWFEATHER**

Ciel Frank Dropson

**NIGHTCLOUD**

Nyanna Cloudson

**BREEZEPELT**

Bradley Dropson

* * *

** PART 1:****GATHERINGS**

"There are no problems in the Thunder Sector. All is well, and a few of ours has graduated." Fredrick Franklin, leader of the Thunder Sector, continued cooly, glancing casually at his watch.

The other Heads nodded, and Mianne Blaine, Head of River Sector, stood up. "It will signal the end of the-"

_CRASH._

All Heads and Assistant Heads' eyes widened in surprise, and jerked to the door. The grand wooden chestnut door was smashed into splinters right before their eyes, and a teenage girl, about the age of 16, appeared, bleeding in many spots and splintered, with bits of chestnut wood in her pale skin. Her eyes were eccentric and sparkling electricity.

But not the energetic light.

Something venomous semmed to be wrapping her, encircling her, wisps of dark black smoke circling her wrists- her whole body.

"H-Holly?" A light gray haired boy, also about 16, with his hair a little over shoulder length tyed into a ponytail and toned skin startled, looking wildly around the room. His clear blue eyes were shifting, but the pupils seemed blue too.

The ravenette at the smashed door looked warily at him. "Yes," She hissed. "I came here to _confront_ a certain somebody." Her fingers curled into fists, and the normally nice and ambitious girl looked like a heartless murderer.

A black-haired boy, seated at the back of the auditorium, scrolling down the screen of his phone looked up, amber eyes awashed in fear, as he saw Holly. "M-me?" He squealed fearfully.

Holly smirked at him. "Bah. Not you."

_"Mother."_

At this sentence, Selena and Leanna's heads jerked up. They exchanged a quick look with each other, confused.

"Sorry, but what did you say, dear?" Leanna asked her niece.

Holly glared at her, eyes lighting up in an unsaid fury. "_**Don't you dare call me 'dear'."**_ She snarled, raising a fist with her middle finger pointing up. The crowd gasped, and silence morphed into murmurings of confusion and intimidation.

A ginger and black striped man with a built figure stood up and advanced towards her. "Now, that's _not _how you treat your aunt."

Holly snorted. "Not aunt._ But MOTHER."_

Brax drew back from his daughter, amber eyes swimming with confusion. "H-huh?" He stuttered. His wife came to place a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. Instead, he swiped around, anger, fury, and post-betrayal masked in his face. "Is this... true?"

Tension.

The dark auburnette's head was drew down.

"Y..."

The crowd waited in silence for her answer. Holly smirked, in an almost insane manner.

Leanna Bailey looke away.

Fredrick Franklin stared in confusion at them.

Bradley Dropson stared, too, in slapstick confusion.

Brax Bailey continued to look betrayed and confused.

"Yes."

* * *

**YUP. It's like this. I think this will be a two-shot, when Hollyleaf conftonts the clan about her parentage, humanized, and added with drama (which we all love), raw betrayals, the supernatural. I think I can update the next part in a week's time.**

**Until then,**

**Ciao!**

**~Watermist~**


End file.
